Remote controlled interactive amusement devices are well known. Typical amusement devices include radio frequency remote controlled race cars and the like. Existing types of toys focus primarily on motorized vehicles such as race cars. Very few interactive remote controlled toys involve a remote controlled pet or animal. Those that involve animals tend to be expensive and difficult to build. What is needed is an inexpensive remote controlled interactive pet toy.